Tattoos
Core Tattoos Below are a few of the tattoos found upon members of the Togashi Order. There are countless dozens or even hundreds in existence, some unique, but those listed below are those most commonly encountered. Members of the Togashi Order gain these mystical tattoos in lieu of Techniques at Ranks 1, 3, and 5 (as described above). Tattoos can only be activated if they are exposed; tattoos covered by cloth or armor cannot be used. Unless otherwise specified, the following conditions apply to all tattoos: they can be activated as Free Actions, only one tattoo may be active at a time, and tattoo effects last a number of rounds equal to twice the character's School Rank. * Balance: This tattoo of the spiritual yin-yang symbol calms the mind and spirit. While this tattoo is active, the TN of all Spell Casting Rolls made with you as the target are increased or decreased by an amount equal to twice your School Rank plus 5. You determine whether this is an increase or a decrease when you activate the tattoo. * Bamboo: The bamboo plant is ubiquitous throughout the Empire, and is well known not only for the speed with which it grows, but also its durability. While this tattoo is active, your Armor TN is increased by an amount equal to twice your School Rank + 5. * Blaze: The power and fury of fire is unleashed in the Blaze tattoo. When activated, this tattoo causes your unarmed strikes to be bolstered with pure fire. Your unarmed attacks are accompanied by flickering flames that inflict an additional amount of fire damage equal to your Fire Ring plus your School Rank. * Centipede: The tiny centipede has hundreds of legs working in unison, and that power can be commanded by the monks who bear its image. When this tattoo is activated, you may make a special Complex Move Action that allows you to move a distance equal to your Water Ring x 100'. This effect lasts for an entire day, essentially allowing you to cross the face of the Empire in a day. If you stop for more than one minute, the effect ends. When the effect ends, you collapse into an exhausted state and can take no physical actions for a period of twelve hours. * Crab: The tiny crab is resilient beyond all measure for its size. While this tattoo is active, you gain a reduction equal to your Earth Ring. * Crane: The crane is a symbol of luck and beauty. When you activate this tattoo, you gain a number of bonus dice equal to your School Rank plus your Air Ring. These dice may be spent on any Social Skill Rolly. Each die contributes a bonus of +1k0. If these bonus dice are not used within an hour, they are lost. You may not add more bonus dice to a single roll than your Void Ring. This tattoo is considered active the entire hour, and if another tattoo is activated, any unspent dice from this tattoo are lost. * Dragon: The dragon is a fearsome tattoo, and contains a frightening power waiting to be unleashed. As a Complex Action, you may breathe fire in a cone, equal to ten feet plus your school rank in length, and five feet wide at the end. This fire deals damage to all in its area of effect, with a DR equal to your Fire Ring. You take damage equal to your Fire Ring upon each use. * Hawk: You may borrow the essence of the hawk, and cover great distances with ease. As a Complex Action, you may leap a distance equal to your Water Ring x 25'. * Ki-Rin: There are few omens of good fortune more significant than that of the sacred ki-rin. Upon activating this tattoo, you may immediately re-roll any one roll per round, keeping the higher of the two results. * Lion: The lion is a proud and noble warrior. Upon activating this tattoo, you gain ranks equal to your School Rank in any Bugei Skill of your choice. * Mantis: The mantis is a fierce and fearless warrior out of all proportion to its tiny size. Upon receiving this tattoo, you are completely immune to all Fear effects. This tattoo is active at all times, and does not prevent the use of other tattoos. * Mountain: The mountain is eternal and unmoving. When you activate this tattoo, all your Wound penalties are reduced by an amount equal to your School Rank plus 2. * Ocean: The ocean's boundless depths hold the secrets of life and rejuvenation. When granted this tattoo, you no longer have need of food or drink, although you may still partake of them if you wish. When this tattoo is activated, you are instantly refreshed as if you had spent eight hours of sleep, and you regain all spent Void Points. This tattoo may only be used once every three days. * Phoenix: The Phoenix can never truly be defeated, rising as it does from the ashes to be born anew. You must have at least one unspent Void Point for this tattoo to be triggered. When you are reduced to the Down Wound Level or below, this tattoo automatically activates. All unspent Void Points are lost, and you immediately heal a number of Wounds equal to your School Rank x 10. This tattoo cannot be activated more than once per week. * Scorpion: The scorpion is silent and deadly. While this tattoo is active, you roll additional dice on any Stealth Skill Roll equal to your School Rank. Also, during this time your unarmed attacks automatically Daze your opponent if any dice explode on your damage roll. * Spider: The spider is quick and dexterous, escaping predators with its speed and agility. While this tattoo is active, you may move across vertical and inverted surfaces (such as sheer walls or ceilings) while making Move Actions. You move at half your normal rate when doing so. * Storm: The storm is nature's fury, and few can stand against its raw power. While this tattoo is active, your unarmed attacks require only one Raise to use the Knockdown Maneuver. * Void: This ink black kanji represents oneness with all. When this tattoo is activated, you know the location and rough details of all living things within a radius of your School Rank x 10', even if you cannot see them. You know only rough details, such as "two warriors" or "a pair of rabbits," not specific identities. You can recognize individuals well-known to you, however. * Wind: The wind is swift and moves without hindrance. While this tattoo is active, you gain an additional Simple Action per round, which may not be used to make an attack. Your maximum total movement is not limited to your Water Ring x 20. * Wolf: The wolf is the great tracker of the wilds. When you activate this tattoo, your senses become superhumanly sharp, allowing you to perceive small details and even individual scents. You gain a number of Free Raises on Hunting (Tracking) Skill Rolls equal to your School Rank. This tattoo's effect lasts a number of hours equal to your School Rank. Category:Monk Category:Dragon Clan Category:Mechanics Category:Core Book